There is a large market for children,s friendship rings and necklaces. Such items will cooperate with each other when they are placed together. A prior art example of rings which cooperate with each other when brought together is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,447 where two rings may be joined together to show a message, which message is not readily visible when the rings are separated. A similar concept is shown in U.S. design Pat. Nos. 254,537 and 254,606. While this prior art illustrates two rings which may cooperate with each other, these rings are not provided with electrical displays. However, it is known in the prior art that individual rings may be provided with electrical displays, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,392,276; 5,323,300; 5,519,591; 5,622,062; and 5,653,524. However, all illuminated jewelry known to applicant operates by itself and does not require the presence of other jewelry to initiate its operation.